Meetings
by Mellaithwen
Summary: After meeting Bianca for the first time, questions arise, but when Piper refuses to explain about the other Chris in their past, the boys take matters into their own hands to find out the truth. Changed future.
1. Chapter 1

**Meetings**

**By Mellaithwen**

****

**Rating: K+**

****

**Genre: Drama/Angst**

****

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me**

****

**Summary: After meeting Bianca for the first time, the girls and Leo are forced to tell Wyatt & Chris about the other Chris. Set in changed future.**

**About the genre's. I haven't put romance in there since I don't like reading it that much and seriously can't write it, so Bianca only plays a small part in this, and apologies in advance for any slush that _might_ appear in future chapters.**

**And I know, I know, you'd think having six-ish stories on the go would put someone off writing more, but no, I'm an idiot. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Piper Halliwell stood in her kitchen, a defiant look on her middle-aged features. Her hair fell just past her shoulders with a side parting in curls, small grey hairs beginning to form at the roots, barely noticeable. As she emphasised her point by pacing, her long brown skirt swirled around her, her heeled shoes clamping down on the ground with each step on the kitchen tiles.

"Mom, I really don't think this is a good idea." Wyatt said, his tone begging, as he sat on the stool next to the breakfast bar, an empty plate in front of him.

His legs were entwined with the bar on the stool, and he leaned forward, trying to get his mother to calm down without having to move. His dirt denim jeans were kept up by a brown belt, and he wore a sandy coloured top, adorned with a red jacket he had yet to take off.

It wasn't often his mother called for him, especially seeing as Chris was there for her if she was in need of help, and his healing was almost as good as Wyatt's now, so hearing the frantic cry he had orbed home immediately, searching the room for danger, only to find his mother looking very annoyed as she stood with a plate in her hands.

"Here," She had said kindly, and kissed her son on the cheek, handing him the plate.

"Uh, mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Did you call me here just to feed me?"

"No, eat up."

And Wyatt did as he was told, watching as his mother cleaned up the kitchen.

As he placed the knife and fork back down and pushed the plate away slightly, he had a large grin plastered on his face.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome." She said sweetly, before changing her demeanour completely. "Now why is your brother in the Underworld!"

Wyatt was taken aback, and at that moment was very glad he had stopped rocking on the seat, or the outburst would have caused a painful fall.

He coughed. "Sorry, what?"

"You heard."

"Uh…" Wyatt tried to fill, knowing full well why Chris was down in the Underworld.

"How do you know he is?" He asked, stalling.

"Your Aunt can't sense him." She growled, having already asked Paige once she saw that Chris had once again orbed away. "But I know you can." She finished, referring to the bond her sons had always shared. "Now orb me down there, this instant!"

"Mom, I really don't think this is a good idea."

He was begging, he was glad his mother had changed tact from asking why, and telling him to orb her there, but Chris would not be happy, and who was he to invade his privacy, even if it was in the Underworld.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, you will do as you're told!" Piper shouted at her oldest son.

And though he was twenty-one years of age, Wyatt knew not to cross his mother; he quickly waved his hands, orbing her to where Chris was at that very moment.

* * *

Chris cupped his hands around her face, ignoring the hood of her cloak that hung around her face. His fingers brushed her dark hair as he did so.

"You have no idea what this means to me, Bianca." He said earnestly, looking her in the eyes.

She smiled.

"Yes I do."

And he smiled in return.

"I know how hard this has been on you, and I never wanted you to choose-"

She put a finger on his lips.

"If this is what I have to do to be with you then I'll do it, I'll leave it all, for you, Chris."

He leaned in, overcome with the joy of knowing that their relaishonship no longer had to be a secret. Once his family knew that she was giving up her life as a demon he saw no reason why they wouldn't be open to him being with her. He got closer, breathing in her scent, and Bianca leaned in too.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell!" A shrill voice screeched through the air bringing everything to an abrupt stop.

"Mom!" Chris cried in surprise, spinning around, seeing his mother in front of him, the faint echoes of light signalling that she had been orbed there. A voice in his mind echoed _'Wyatt'_ bitterly.

He saw her gaze travel to the cloaked figure behind him and stared in horror. "Mom, it's not what you think-"

_What am I gonna say?_

"Oh isn't it!" Piper practically screamed.

_Oh she's mad, oh god…_

"Mom, really, I don't know what Wyatt's told you but-"

"Wyatt knows you've been doing this!"

"No!" Chris quickly denied, more out of habit than anything else, before correcting himself. "Yes, but-, look Mom-"

"Don't Chris. You wanna go vanquish demons without telling me and put yourself in danger, then fine! I'll show you how it's done!" And piper flicked out her hands. Chris panicked, screaming "No!" He ran forward, putting himself in between both women.

"Chris!" Piper and Bianca screamed simultaneously. Chris had begun to orb as soon as he knew what was happened and thankfully did so just in time, his orbs scattering across the room, before re-forming into his own body as the force of Piper attempting to blow _someone_ up threw him into the wall.

He landed with a thud and tried to get up slowly, still reeling from the attack from his own mother.

"Oh! Chris!" Piper cried as she ran forward and hugged her son. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Bianca hung back, but as Chris looked up at her she too crouched next to him, removing her hood for the first time, allowing Piper to get a decent look at her, upon doing so, staggered to her feet, her eyes falling to the memorable birth mark of a Phoenix rising from the ashes, on her wrist.

"You." She breathed and Bianca merely looked lost. Staring from the fuming woman and Chris, who only shrugged as he got up, and took his place between them once more. He strained his ears as he tried to understand his mother's mumblings and mutterings of anger directed at Bianca as she recalled the way she had treated the young man in the past, almost killing him.

"Mom…" Chris began, knowing his mother had somehow found out his real reasons for being there with Bianca.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, you have NO idea!" Piper cried, and regretted doing so straight afterwards. She hated yelling at her children, Chris especially, knowing she had done so to his other future self more than enough times in scorn.

"Mom, just calm down."

He turned to Bianca quickly, mouthed a sorry and orbed himself and Piper away to the manor.

As soon as they arrived Piper rounded on her youngest son.

"She's a demon." She hissed. "A demon!"

Wyatt walked into the living room, but upon hearing his mothers words quickly ran back out again, eager to avoid his brother for a while.

"You don't even know her mom."

"Oh don't I?" Piper scoffed, but seeing her son's confused look, realised she'd said too much.

"Leo!" She called, and her husband orbed in front of them.

"Your son, is going out with a demon!"

Leo faltered, clearly surprised.

"Mom!" Chris whined, not looking forward to his father's reaction

"A demon!"

"Yes, but Bianca, she's changed, you don't understand she's not like that anymore."

"But she used to be?"

"Bianca?" Leo muttered quietly to himself, a memory of nursing Chris as he lay feverish and dying on the couch coming to mind.

"Well yeah, look-."

"Chris, how did you two meet?" Phoebe asked, cutting in, having sensed the unease from up stairs and had quickly come down to investigate, dragging Paige with her. Chris grimaced; this was not going to be fun.

* * *

"She tried to WHAT!" Piper bellowed, the house shaking under such stress from her powers going berserk.

"Mom, she's changed!"

"A demon tries to kill you and comes this close to succeeding and you fall in love with her!" She asked incredulously.

"In all fairness I was trespassing…" He said lamely and Wyatt shot him an amused look, clearly seeing this as the worst reply he could have come up with.

"So that makes it ok!" His mother screeched once more.

Chris faltered, knowing no excuse for this one.

"Mom, I think what Chris is trying to say is, Bianca has changed and she's very glad she didn't kill Chris." Wyatt said, in a mocking tone carefully hidden from all but Chris who in turn glared at his older brother.

"I can't believe you told them." Chris growled and Wyatt glared in return.

"I didn't!"

"Oh really, did mom orb herself down there?" Chris asked sceptically, dripping with sarcasm.

"I just orbed her there. I didn't tell her anything!"

"Sure you didn't, how the hell-." But Chris' outburst was cut off by his father's voice, booming across to them.

"Wyatt, Chris, go to your rooms while we discuss this."

Wyatt, who was only visiting due to his mother's calling found this amusing to once again be ordered away to his bedroom, while Chris looked ready to blow a gasket.

"I have every right to be a part of this conversation!" He cried, fuming at his discard.

Piper shot her son a look that told him to do as his father had told him, and walked away to the kitchen, the rest of the family in tow.

Chris followed his brother up the stairs, and as they reached the first landing, Wyatt leant over the banister carefully not to make a sound and saw that the rest of the family had all filed into the kitchen.

He grabbed Chris' wrist and orbed them both downstairs into the living room. As they perched behind the couch, they looked around carefully, and ensuring the coast was clear they crept towards the door to the kitchen, its thin density making it easier to hear the voices on the other side.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Piper asked, sinking into the chair.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked, putting a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder.

"We've seen her; we've seen how capable she is of turning. She almost killed him for god's sake, and _then _she stripped him of his powers!"

"And she sent him off to the future. Who knows what Wyatt might have done to him before he came back?" Leo said, voicing concerns he had held dormant for a long time.

"But that was different, wasn't it? I mean there's no evil Wyatt for her to take those kinds of orders from," Phoebe said. "There's no blonde tyrant sending assassins after his brother so maybe she's changed too."

Piper did not look convinced, and Leo still seemed sceptical.

"I think Piper's right; I think we should stop Chris."

He had always been protective of his sons, maybe too much so, he had often faced situations where said sons would scream at him because of it, but he knew what they did not. He never wanted them to doubt his love.

He didn't want Wyatt to turn, though he knew it was unlikely now, and he never wanted Chris to utter the words his other twenty-two year old self had.

_'You were never there for me.__ You were there for everybody else, mom, Wyatt, half the world, but you were never there for me. You didn't have the time.'_

"Stop Chris from what?" Phoebe's cry shook him out of his stupor. "From going out with her? From falling in love? From proposing?" Phoebe cried suddenly, unaware that she was channelling Chris' feelings as well as her own disbelief.

"From getting hurt," Piper said, staring at her sister in the eye, barely able to get out the next sentence that formed in her head but knowing she had to. "From dying." She finished, and Phoebe noticed the tears pooling in her eyes. Leo got to her side and quietly comforted her.

"Come on, you should lie down for a bit." He said softly, taking her hand and leading her through the dining room and up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Argh!" Phoebe cried once Leo and Piper were a far enough distance away. She rested on the tabletop, and repeatedly hit her head against it. Her shoulder length brown locks falling around her face, shielding her from view but not muffling her voice.

"How can they do this, how can they just completely disregard his feelings?"

Paige looked at her for a moment, her hands on her hips, her red lips pursed as she waited, well aware that her sister could feel Chris' feelings

"He loves her Paige, really, he loves her."

Paige gulped. She was not going to over-ride Chris' own parents on this, but she couldn't leave Phoebe on the sidelines alone.

"I know Phoebe, but this is hard on her and Leo. Chris died; they don't want that to happen again! None of us do."

Phoebe was about to retort with a thoughtless comment on how Piper had not been there at the time when a cracked voice from the doorway caught their attention.

"Again?" Wyatt croaked, he and Chris moving from the hiding place they had occupied as their parents edged out of the kitchen, and making their way back to the door.

Phoebe and Paige span around suddenly, a sinking feeling in their stomachs as they turned to see a very scared Wyatt, and a very pale Chris standing in the doorway, speechless.

**TBC**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter :)**

**Sorry it took so long to do, but I really couldn't decide between putting it as a two-shot and just having them all sit down and talk OR the way I've decided to go with... so another sorry if you wanted this to be the last chapter...but it isn't**

**Oh and summary's been changed too**

* * *

"_Again?" Wyatt croaked, he and Chris moving from the hiding place they had occupied as their parents edged out of the kitchen, and making their way back to the door. _

_Phoebe and Paige span around suddenly, a sinking feeling in their stomachs as they turned to see a very scared Wyatt, and a very pale Chris standing in the doorway, speechless. _

* * *

****

**Chapter 2**

****

* * *

"Blonde tyrant?" Chris asked quietly, confused, remembering something else he had heard.

"Hmm?" Paige murmured, smacking her red lips together as she tried to look inconspicuous, choosing ignorance over denial, while her sister wracked her brain for excuses to explain themselves.

Chris was swallowing repeatedly, the lump in his throat refusing to go away. Feeling his brothers increasing unease, as well as his own, Wyatt repeated the question.

"What do you mean _again_?" He asked as calmly as he could, though much of it was through gritted teeth.

His Aunts bristled at his tone, and Paige, though very aware of the consequences, grabbed her sister's arm and orbed them upstairs away from the kitchen now filled with grunts of annoyance.

Chris began to orb but felt something grab him and found himself still in the kitchen, his brother staring intently at him.

"Wyatt…"

"No Chris, we'll wait here, okay?"

Seeing his brothers gaze was as troubled as his own he complied, sitting himself onto a stool at the breakfast bar and waiting for the explanation he craved, trying to ignore the annoying sound of his brothers pacing steps hitting the floor.

* * *

Paige knocked the door loudly in her haste, and Phoebe flinched as the door swung open to reveal a still simmering Piper Halliwell.

"I am not budging on this!" She cried, obviously well aware that the comment would fit whomever had decided to drop by her bedroom. Her sisters rushed in, closing the door tightly.

"We were heard." Paige said, as she walked back to the door, opening it and checking nobody was in the hallway. She came back towards the group.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your sons over-heard us!"

Leo paled suddenly. "How much?" He asked, edging closer to Piper who hadn't moved a muscle since hearing the news.

"We're not sure, but-."

Phoebe paused looking at Paige. The youngest sister merely stared in return, but Phoebe's incessant nudging finally made her give in. She looked at the parents in front of her, their expectant faces, wishing to hear good news, that nothing obvious had been heard, nothing they couldn't deny.

"Well after you guys left, me and Phoebe kept talking." Paige began. "And I may have said something about Chris dying." Paige said, her words getting quieter and quieter as she neared the end of the sentence.

Her face screwed up, waiting for the possibilities of screams. Instead she saw Leo sit on the edge of the bed his head in his hands while Piper stayed completely still, her throat dry suddenly.

"Are you sure they heard that?"

"Yes-."

"How can you be sure?" Piper butted in and Paige decided to answer.

"Because they asked, and we orbed up here."

_They didn't follow, at least that's something_. Piper thought to herself.

"Where are they now?" Piper asked.

"In the kitchen."

Leo let out another groan, well aware that they would have to explain things, and that was not going to be fun, at all.

"Well we'll just have to make something up." Piper said, walking out of the room, and down the stairs. Phoebe, Paige and Leo both looked at each other, shocked at the revelation. They had agreed that if ever they explained this to them it would be out of real necessity, they didn't want Chris to feel the burden of dying,or Wyatt feeling the guilt for turning eviland over the years it just hadn't really come up, but now, now the situation seemed like a necessity and yet Piper had out-right refused to rell them.

They quickly followed her down the stairs, and arrived in time to hear Piper, whowasted no time, as she pushed the door, blocking out the urge to hug them both, yell.

"You were eaves dropping! Did I raise you to be that rude?" Piper asked Chris, and then turned to Wyatt. "And you, you should know better! What kind of example are you setting to your brother?"

Wyatt chose not to reply, and instead hung his head, hoping it would be enough for his mother to focus on Chris.

It wasn't.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you."

They had assumed they would get answers, not a lecture.

"You had no right to eaves drop on our conversation."

Chris scoffed and Piper ignored it.

"Your father told you to go upstairs and you directly disobeyed him! You disobeyed me!"

"Sorry if I wanted to have a say in my own life!"

"Chris, don't talk to your mother like that." Leo said, choosing to intervene.

"Just tell us what's going on! How can I have died already?"

"It's not like that." Leo said, trying to change the sore subject.

"Chris it's not important!"

But even she knew that wasn't true.

"But it's important enough to warrant decisions of who I go out with!"

"You are my son, and you are going to listen to me." Piper told him, growling.

"No, Mom, not until you tell me." He said calmly.

"Excuse me?"

"Mom, Chris is a little-um-insane, right now, so if you could just forget everything he just said that'd be great." Wyatt said, with a hint of sarcasm as he took his place between his mother and brother, sending Chris a glance as he did so, convincing himself that Chris was alive and well and clearly they had misheard.

"Wyatt I am not in the mood for you to be the peace maker right now!"

The conversation ceased for the moment as the front door creaked open and a small voice from the hall called out.

"Mom? Hello? Anyone here?"

"Excuse me." Phoebe said, thankful for her daughter's arrival to allow a get-out-of-hairy-situation-free card. Dodging a glare from Paige she exited the kitchen quickly and Piper waited until her niece was out of ear-shot before continuing.

"So honey how was your day?" They heard Phoebe ask Melinda, trying to sound inconspicuous as she gently pushed her up the stairs. The last thing they needed were more nosey Halliwell children in the kitchen. Paige couldn't have been happier that her son was with his father right now.

"Mom, come on, this is ridiculous." Wyatt concluded when he knew the coast to be clear.

"Why Wyatt, why is it SO ridiculous that I might want to keep you both safe? Why is it so ridiculous that one woman can only take so much!"

Chris went right up to her, as close as he could get. He looked at her squarely.

"What's going on mom? Please just tell me." He said earnestly, and felt an oddly familiar pang of guilt when tears sprang to her eyes.

"I-I." She stuttered and Leo felt like a stranger. He had no idea what to do, if he intervened now, right then, and said something he could risk ruining whatever plan Piper had formed in her mind. For now, he merely put his hand on her shoulder to steady her confidence. She looked up at the man she loved so dearly and back down at her sons.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Mom, this isn't fair and you know it." Chris called out as she ran up the stairs once more, shunning Leo's hand as he tried to comfort her. Then suddenly she stopped. She took a deep breath and swiped a hand across her face, brushing away the tears. She turned around and went back over to her son. The phone rang in the background but she took no notice of it, letting Paige answer it.

"It's complicated, it was a different Chris." She said honestly, it was a different Chris, they had the same family, looks, and sarcastic humour, and temper in some cases, but they had very different brothers, and they lived in very different worlds. War had shaped her son in a way that she prayed her Chris, this Chris would never know.

"A different Chris?" He repeated, keeping the cynicism from his voice.

"Yes, but you have to understand, if you needed to know, you would by now. I swear to you, Chris, don't make this harder, please."

"Piper? It's the club; they need you to sign some papers." Paige said, unaware of the moment she had inadvertently interrupted.

Chris looked at his mother, who had yet to answer her sister, but choosing to stare at her son until she got an answer, and Chris couldn't help but give in. "Okay Mom."

Piper's face lit up, the prospect of hiding the truth from her son still not a good one, but glad that he had agreed to let it go. She kissed his cheek, having to go on tip-toes to do so, and grabbed her keys. "Tell them I'm on my way." Piper said to her sister as she stole one last glance at her sons before leaving.

Chris orbed to his room, feeling lazy and his brother followed him.

"You're just dropping it?" Wyatt asked incredulously, once they were alone. Chris turned to his brother, a smirk on his lips. "I think you know me better than that."

**TBC**

**Couldn't resist that last line, saw Chris-Crossed again the other day you see, and I know, 19 odd years later and Piper still has to go down to the club...**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Everything recognizable is just that**

**Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing and I'm sorry for the delay. I was on holiday, and wasn't entirely sure how to continue but here's your update! **

* * *

_Piper's face lit up, the prospect of hiding the truth from her son not a good one, but glad that her son had agreed to let it go. She kissed his cheek, having to go on tip-toes to do so, and grabbed her keys. "Tell them I'm on my way." Piper said to her sister as she stole one last glance at her sons before leaving. _

_Chris orbed to his room, feeling lazy and his brother followed him._

"_You're just dropping it?" Wyatt asked incredulously, once they were alone. Chris turned to his brother, a smirk on his lips. "I think you know me better than that."_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"You two are up to something." A girl's voice announced quietly from the open doorway.

Chris and Wyatt span around from their position on the youngest brother's bed to stare at their cousin Melinda.

"Don't you have homework to do?" Chris asked irritated. Melinda put her hands on her hips and walked into the room.

"No actually." She said curtly, and turned to Wyatt. "What's going on? Mom wouldn't tell me anything."

"Take the hint." Wyatt said, his tone gentle and a smile on his face.

"Not likely." Chris said, and Melinda could see he was in a foul mood.

"Well see now I know something's up, I haven't seen you like this since you got caught sneaking into the house at 1am."

Chris glared, proving her point.

"So?" She pressed and Wyatt growled, seeing no other way.

"Chris has a girlfriend-"

Melinda stared. This wasn't something new, and though Chris didn't exactly have a new girlfriend every week he had had them, his green eyes and dark hair ensured that. One of the main reasons she didn't have her friends over, other than magic, was their constant (and in her mind sick) drabbles about how good looking her cousin was. Something entirely lost on her.

"-And she's a demon."

The sudden shock at the finished sentence, the look on Chris and Wyatt's faces and the urge to laugh came at her all at once, causing her to choke.

"No way!"

"Yes, _way_." Wyatt said, mocking her girly tone, lifting his arms to his head, spreading his fingers out and waving his hands around him.

"Why?" She asked, frowning at the impression, as she rounded on Chris, who looked up at her with a surprised glance.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Well why a demon?"

"I'm not going out with her because she's a demon! I lo-." And he stopped himself, standing up off of the bed and crossing the room in a second, about to leave.

"You what her?" Wyatt asked, and Chris ignored him, staring at the door knob and how close his hand was too it, how easily he could orb away. Melinda merely stood there, her mouth open as her jaw fell to the floor. She hadn't missed the word, even though Chris hadn't finished it.

"No way!" She squealed in giggles, excited. Chris growled and swung open the door, and not entirely sure where to go seeing as he had left his own room he stormed off to Wyatt's, rummaging through the older boy's CD's, busying himself in a faked search of some good tunes.

"Nice going, Mel."

"I didn't meant it to come out like that." She scowled.

"Just, wait here." Wyatt told her, leaving the room to follow his brother, who he found in his own room.

"Chris," He said as he entered, closing the door.

"What?" The younger brother snapped before his shoulders slumped and he apologized.

"She's so annoying!"

"You don't normally get annoyed." He observed and Chris shrugged.

"I'm a tad more irritable today, Wy." He replied sarcastically.

"And you have every reason to be, but come on, it's not her fault."

"I know, I know."

"So come on, we still haven't explained it to her, she at least deserves that with the way you've been treating her recently."

"Yeah as in the last few minutes." He said, rolling his eyes and making his way back across the landing.

"They don't want Chris to go out with her." Wyatt explained, picking up where he left off once he saw Chris sit on the edge of his bed.

"They might have a point."

"Oh don't tell me you're on their side too!" Chris shouted, standing up for a moment.

"Well why not? You're not exactly encouraging me to stay!"

"Guys, guys!" Wyatt cried, seeing them both lean in, and taking the spot between them. "This is ridiculous. You-," He said rounding on Chris, "Calm down, you're not helping," he put his hand on his brothers shoulder and steered him back down to the bed, and then turned to Melinda, "and you, you stop stirring."

"But-"

"No but's."

"It's just she's a demon, Chris." Melinda said, ignoring Wyatt once more.

"I know, but you don't understand, she isn't like that anymore."

Melinda nodded, though not possessing complete faith in the man's words.

"But they were totally unreasonable, not telling us why, talking about a blonde tyrant and Chris being dead."

"What?"

"A different Chris apparently." He said, recalling his mother's words.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Melinda asked.

"_We?_ You're kidding right."

"Oh come on, I'm fourteen stop treating me like a child!"

"Stop acting like one then." Chris said calmly.

"I will if you will!" Melinda screeched.

"How mature."

"Guys." Wyatt's warning came.

"Ugh fine!" Chris grunted in Melinda's direction.

"Well I'm gonna go ahead and assume it's a spell we're after." Melinda said, but none of them spoke, all waiting for an obvious answer that wasn't going to come. The silence was a waste of time, and Chris hated it.

"Any ideas?" He asked the two, who turned to him in surprise.

"Get grounded and corrupt Mel on the way, sure, why not?" Wyatt muttered under his breath.

"Hey you're the spell writer."

"She's right, bro, you are pretty good, and wouldn't want to risk messing this up, so-" Wyatt grabbed a pen and paper off of his brother's desk. "Let's get on with it."

Chris took the stationary items, crossing his legs on the bed and Melinda sat in front of him on the floor while Wyatt remained standing, finding it easier to concentrate when pacing.

Lord knows, they needed to concentrate. They had to get this right.

**I think I got a little carried away with the dialogue..**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Everything recognizable isn't mine…I don't think I can even claim Melinda, though technically she does belong to me, the name belongs to every other writer who's called her Melinda, not to mention that little six year old that never came to be…**

**Update! I know, contain your excitement --tumbleweed rolls past-- **

**Once again, thank you to those who reviewed, keep 'em coming, please! A monster of a chapter for you here, hope you like, loved writing it.**

* * *

"_Get grounded and corrupt Mel on the way, sure, why not?" Wyatt muttered under his breath._

"_Hey you're the spell writer."_

"_She's right, bro, you are pretty good, and wouldn't want to risk messing this up, so-" Wyatt grabbed a pen and paper off of his brother's desk. "Let's get on with it."_

_Chris took the stationary items, crossing his legs on the bed and Melinda sat in front of him on the floor while Wyatt remained standing, finding it easier to concentrate when pacing. _

_Lord knows, they needed to concentrate. They had to get this right. _

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap_

Chris had been tapping his pen on the pad of paper sitting on his knees for almost an hour. His older brother was lying on the floor, his head propped up by his arms crossed behind it, staring up at the ceiling, and his cousin Melinda merely sat on the ground, stretching her legs in a vain attempt to wake them up.

_Tap, tap, tap_

It was fair to say they had gotten nowhere. With no idea what they wanted, let alone how to put it into poetry they just sat, and lay, in quiet contemplation.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"Would you stop that?" Melinda growled and Chris decided not to fight, merely giving one last tap and putting the end of the pen into his mouth instead.

After a few more minutes of silence, Melinda missed the tapping. She adjusted her position best she could and sat back on her knees, ignoring the clicks as she did so, listening as Wyatt chose that very moment to speak up.

"Honestly, I think one of us would have remembered someone, but seeing as we don't-." Wyatt said casually, tilting his head to face his brother. "It must have happened before you were born."

Chris started to nod then turned back to his brother. "Why before _I_ was born?" He asked sceptically, but the eldest merely shrugged.

"What about a 'memory' spell?" Melinda offered.

"Oh come on, if I wasn't born, how is a memory spell going to help?"

"Not for you." She said simply.

"But he was like two!" He said, shifting his gaze to Wyatt. "And we don't even know if it was before he was born."

"Chris, what have we got to lose?" His older brother asked, thinking it over in his head.

"Fine! But if we don't find out then what?"

"Then we leave it, Chris," Wyatt replied exasperated. "This is getting ridiculous, you're getting obsessed."

Chris glared in response. "Like you don't want to know."

"Chris!"

"Don't start fighting, you guys, it isn't going to help!"

"Yeah well you know what; I'm having second, third and fourth thoughts about a memory spell!"

Melinda glared at Chris. "And why's that?"

"Because goody-two shoes over here won't tell it like it is, he'll sugar coat the crap out of it, and that won't do us any good, now will it?"

Wyatt could tell his brother was getting riled, he didn't usually take to mocking him so harshly, but Wyatt chose to let it slide. "What's your big idea then?" He muttered simply in question, but Chris only sighed. "I-I don't know."

The silence lasted a lot longer this time and Melinda had had enough.

"Let's break it up then shall we?" She said, as she stretched her legs once more.

Wyatt sat up too, realizing that any longer and he might start falling asleep, while Chris stayed, cross-legged, on his bed, preferring the extra height compared to the _little people_ down below.

"Well what do we want to know?" Melinda asked, not wanting to be relied on for concrete information.

"Everything, everything that they're hiding from us." Chris said and Wyatt scowled slightly.

"Not _everything_, as tempting as it is, I do not want my surprise birthday parties spoilt thank you very much." Chris turned to him and after a silence Wyatt finally explained with one word. "Specifics!"

Chris smiled despite it all. He too realised that without details they could end up finding out a lot of things they didn't want to know.

"Ok, see we're making progress." Mel observed. "So we want to know everything they've hidden from us, about this…?"

"No, I want to know." Chris said, addressing both of them. "This is my problem; I don't want you affected by the spell, either of you."

"Are you kidding me!"

"No Wyatt, I'm nineteen I think I can take care of myself, besides what good will you be affected, if I need you to reverse it?"

Wyatt still looked reluctant, but his brother did have a point. After all if anyone deserved to know it was Chris, but he still hated the thought of his brother being in any danger.

"So," Melinda continued, trying to stop the tension escalating. "We need a spell to _show_ Chris things, since we don't want him to go anywhere, in case he does need our help."

"Right."

"But not everything, just what they're hiding from us, about the _other_ Chris."

"Which I still don't get."

Chris ignored Wyatt. He was racking his brain for the right spell, trying to think of rhyming couplets and stanzas appropriate enough for this particular situation, while Melinda took up his past time of tapping a pen against her pad in a rhythmic pattern.

_Tap, tap, tap_

Suddenly from nowhere Chris felt a burst of determination. His mind working in overdrive he began scribbling hastily onto the piece of paper, able to see if the spell was badly written instantly, quickly throwing the papers into a pile near, but not quite in, his bin.

Wyatt and Melinda were looking at each other. They had seen Chris like this several times, it would be as if one minute he had writers block and suddenly he was inspired by an unseen muse. Wyatt stretched from his position on the floor, ducking as two paper balls came flying towards him, his brother unaware of any one else's presence. His mind focused on the task at hand. Wyatt caught them quickly, unscrambled the paper and reading the spells aloud for Melinda to hear.

"They sound pretty good." She said, staring at Chris once more.

"Perfectionist." Wyatt muttered, re-crumpling the two pieces of paper and putting them, along with every other paper ball that had missed its target into the bin, reminding himself to tell Chris to recycle them later.

As the words left his mouth, Chris exclaimed "Got it." And jumped off of his bed, throwing open the door and heading for the attic. They'd need to keep quiet, and being in the highest portion of the house was sure to help. His brother and cousin followed him.

"Ok, Melinda, you-."Chris began, spinning around but was cut off.

"Wait." She said, holding her hand up, listening out.

"Honey? I'm going to work, 'kay?"

Melinda smiled at how much she knew her mother and bellowed and "Okay!" In return.

"Right, one down. Now if you get Dad and Aunt Paige explaining to you about Whitelighters again that should keep them going for ages."

"Last time they told me to go ask you two, and I think I'm getting a little old for that one now."

"Make it sound mature then." Chris muttered, and Melinda sighed, ready to seem overly-excited to learn of the problems with their charges in the past and so forth.

"Alright then!" Chris said, clapping his hands together, ignoring his brother's stares. "We'll have to wait for a bit so Aunt Paige and Dad can get into the flow of things with Melinda, then I recite the spell."

"I don't like this Chris, you haven't even let me see it, what's going to happen? Do you even know?"

Chris stepped backwards. "I thought you wanted to know." He narrowed his eyes.

"I do, but not at the expense of something happening!"

"Of course _something's_ gonna happen!"

"But how do we know it's something good? What if mom was right, we don't need to know!"

"What is wrong with you? It's just a spell!"

"_Just a spell!_ Listen to yourself Chris!"

"I can hear myself quite well, thank you!"

"You're so hell bent on finding out the truth that you're putting yourself in danger!"

"No I'm not!"

"Chris, look, just let me get Aunt Phoebe, she's great at writing spells, making sure they don't backfire, okay?"

"Oh come on, I'm better at writing spells than her!" Chris said, annoyed.

"But she's older, okay?"

"Wyatt..." Chris began but his brother cut him off again, mistaking his brother's impatience for possible reasoning.

"Chris, just let me get Aunt Phoebe." He said emphasising each word with a tone of urgent pleading.

Chris didn't say anything and Wyatt orbed away. Chris sighed.

He did what his brother asked him to do. He let him get Aunt Phoebe. He never said he wouldn't cast the spell. He knew he didn't have much time, Wyatt would only have to enter the room and Phoebe would know of the urgency, her empathic ability kicking in full-force.

He grabbed the crumpled piece of paper off of the ground, smoothing out the larger creases he sighed, taking in a breath to contain himself. He may not have been the best spell writer but he was better than Wyatt, and in all honesty, he didn't see that much wrong with it.

Hoping no one else in the manor would hear him casting, he began to recite the spell.

'_Secrets my family want to keep  
__Forgotten truths hidden deep  
__Take away the seed of doubt  
__Show me the Chris they're talking about.'_

At first nothing happened, and for the first time in a while Chris began to doubt his own spell. He wasn't sure what to expect, but a part of him had convinced himself that this other Chris would materialise in front of him, revealing the Whitelighter who he could then interrogate. Right?

Like the sudden announcement of heavy rain pour in a storm, sharp pain surged through him. No warning, save for his own paranoia, a neurosis from nowhere telling him to be prepared, to still himself for a difficult situation.

He was on his knees instantly, grabbing his head in his hands as the migraines came swiftly and soon pictures formed themselves in his head. Feelings that were so strange to him and yet the more they came the more familiar they felt, as though he had not been there but had been told of them. They felt second-hand, used, and felt by another, and yet now there he was, feeling them too, embracing them, unable to stop the images, the memories of a lost soul.

He gritted his teeth, biting back the scream he wanted to unleash, the thoughts of being caught by his parents still filtering through the fog of pain clouding his mind.

_Looking in the mirror and adjusting his shirt, his own face staring back at him, with added stubble and a strain in his eyes, but his older face none the less. A voice from behind startling him out of his stupor as his older self continued to move on with the memory, the voice commenting 'Looking good'. He spins around and Clarence stands there looking innocent, but the fear in the pit of his-our stomach cannot be ignored._

A spell. He had to think up a spell to stop this, to take it back, but they kept coming un relentless and unsympathetic. After all, this was self inflicted. It was his own fault he had these memories. _His_ memories.

Every blow. Every hit, every near miss, he felt, his heart hammered against his chest, the adrenaline rushing through him as he fought for his life. For survival, another familiar feeling, but not the kind he was used to. Yes, demon came and went, but he had never felt like this, as though everything depended on him, one small step out of line and he was a failure, a disgrace to his name.

Then he had seen him.

_He was older, and darker; his clothes and his demeanour. His hair was longer, and the facial hair was definitely something he looked better without, but no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he knew it was true, he knew it was his brother. He stood staring and the scene changed, his lips moving, the words falling out._

"_If I can't save you, I swear to god I'll stop you."_

_The fleeting glance of a baby boy in his playpen staring directly at him, a mixture of hatred and compassion. Maybe even a hint of love and definite longing, then the older Wyatt, the evil Wyatt was back in his line of vision. Sneering as he advanced. Grinning maliciously, seeming almost insane and yet so in control at the same time. A tyrant. A lord of evil. A murderer and a traitor to all their family swore to up-hold and protect. _

* * *

His Aunt had barely begun ranting about the personal gain consequences to Wyatt when he grabbed her arm, orbing her and himself, straight to the attic. As the last of the orbs twinkled away, revealing the dark attic, they could see the shaking form on the ground quite clearly and any scorn Phoebe had been preparing herself to dish out was forgotten when worry and concern overcame her and she edged closer to her nephew.

She touched him and was instantly pulled into the vision that at that very moment happened to be set in the evil future, and by the looks of things it was right after Bianca had walked into the portal with Chris.

"_I don't need you." Wyatt growled, lifting him up choking him. _

Wyatt watched in confused horror as his brother stopped breathing, his hands flying to his throat in an attempt to stalk off the presence known only to him, and now Phoebe. His lips were turning blue, and Wyatt panicked. He called out to his brother and Aunt, not daring to pull them out of whatever Chris was seeing for fear of making things worse.

_Can't breathe. Can't breathe. Can't breathe._

_Falling. Saved._

"_Whatever you're going to do, do it fast, I can't hold him for long." Her hand is in his back. Oh Bianca, resourceful, beautiful Bianca…_

_Scrambling to the floorboard, opening it quickly. It's there. Thank god it's there. _

"_Powers of the Witches rise  
__Come to me from across the skies  
__Return my magic, give me back  
__All that was taken from the attack"  
_

_He kicks back and she falls. Goddamn it she falls_

_Bastard!_

Phoebe looked around her; Wyatt was holding her shoulders and both of them seemed to be lying on the backs of their knees.

"What the-? How'd we get over here."

Wyatt nodded over to his brother, who had telekinetically thrown them both backwards, a look of pure hatred on his face. Wyatt was glad his brother's eyes were closed, for fear of seeing the fury that lay there.

"_We better get you out of here."_

_I run forward, Gideon's getting up; I try to get up faster but-_

"CHRIS!"

Chris looked up at Wyatt with wide and terrified eyes, while Wyatt stared at Chris with the same eyes that had burned with anger as he called him a traitor, the man with long curls and a goatee. Black clothes and an evil aura. It had been Wyatt, but no so. All the same, Chris found it hard to differentiate despite the subtle differences of appearance. He flinched from his touch, the closeness being too much for him.

"Chris?" Phoebe asked carefully. Chris could see her lying on the couch bleeding, standing opposite herself, only a very different Phoebe. One wore pink, while the other was clad in black, sporting a Mohican as she stood next to an equally dark Paige.

Images swirled in a whirlpool of confusion before his eyes and the waves of nausea made themselves known suddenly. The last thing he heard was his name being cried out as he slumped forward, into his brothers embrace, and the world went dark.

**What's this, what's this; a cliffhanger?**

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope, it isn't mine, now don't we all feel better?**

**For once, it's not my fault! The builders building our much needed new school cut the wrong wires underground, and didn't realise, but no one in the area (BIG area) had phone line at all, and thus no internet, so despite this having been written for quite some time, I have been unable to post anything. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

_Phoebe looked around her; Wyatt was holding her shoulders and both of them seemed to be lying on the backs of their knees._

"_What the-? How'd we get over here."_

_Wyatt nodded over to his brother, who had telekinetically thrown them both backwards, a look of pure hatred on his face. Wyatt was glad his brother's eyes were closed, for fear of seeing the fury that lay there._

"_We better get you out of here."_

_I run forward, Gideon's getting up; I try to get up faster but-_

"_CHRIS!"_

_Chris looked up at Wyatt with wide and terrified eyes, while Wyatt stared at Chris with the same eyes that had burned with anger as he called him a traitor, the man with long curls and a goatee. Black clothes and an evil aura. It had been Wyatt, but no so. All the same, Chris found it hard to differentiate despite the subtle differences of appearance. He flinched from his touch, the closeness being too much for him._

"_Chris?" Phoebe asked carefully. Chris could see her lying on the couch bleeding, standing opposite herself, only a very different Phoebe. One wore pink, while the other was clad in black, sporting a Mohican as she stood next to an equally dark Paige._

_Images swirled in a whirlpool of confusion before his eyes and the waves of nausea made themselves known suddenly. The last thing he heard was his name being cried out as he slumped forward, into his brother's embrace, and the world went dark._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

"I'm going to get Leo." Phoebe said, staring at the limp form of her youngest nephew lying on his own bed.

"What? How will that help? He'll just panic!"

"Paige then, she can go get an Elder to heal him."

"Bring an Elder into the house? Mom'll kill us ALL!"

"I'll get Piper then!"

"Are you insane! We can't tell her!"

"Why not? She deserves to know!"

"She'll _kill_ us!"

"You've already used that excuse. Don't be so dramatic."

"Were you even in the same room as us when she blew a gasket!" Wyatt cried, worrying more and more about the secrets being held from them.

"Don't you think she had the right?"

"You were the one on our side!"

"That's not fair Wyatt, I was on your side as far as Chris dating Bianca went! I was, AM not on your side on this one! You two could have gotten seriously hurt!"

"Too late." Wyatt said sadly, staring at his motionless brother on the bed.

"Look, he needs help."

"No, he's just sleeping, ok? We'll tell everyone he went to bed early, and then in the morning we talk to him, find out what happened." He swallowed. "What he saw."

He was trying to convince himself of the truth in his words, and his Aunt could see how hard it was for him not to break down.

Phoebe nodded reluctantly, following her nephew out of the room, switching the light off; unaware of the nightmares plaguing Piper's youngest.

* * *

Chris wanted more than anything for his Aunt to feel his feelings. He knew they were in the room, or at least they had been until a short while ago. Now he was alone in the darkness of his dreams. A nightmare-filled subconscious clawing away at the walls of insanity. Feeling that were so strange to him assaulting his awareness until he wanted to scream but didn't have the energy to wake up. He gave in, resting.

Ever since Wyatt had been old enough he had gotten increasingly annoyed with his Aunt reading his feelings, especially as he became a young teenager, and the mood swings came into play. Not to mention puberty. After a long discussion with the entire family they agreed that once the kids turned thirteen they would be allowed to take the same potion that the sisters themselves had used in the past after Future Chris had gotten caught with it by Leo.

The adults had emphasised that this wasn't a must, and if they wanted they could choose not to take it, but so far every one of the new generation of Halliwell's had done so, excited to keep their feelings to themselves.

Though she'd never admit it, Chris knew Phoebe felt some relief for the qualms of childhood to leave her head alone.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Melinda hissed as she shimmered onto the landing, taking a chance while her Uncle Leo was busy bidding Aunt Paige farewell as she realized how late it had become. She caught her mother and cousin as they were leaving Chris' room.

"Chris cast the spell, and I'm thinking it wasn't such a good idea."

"Genius." Phoebe muttered darkly earning more than one glare.

She stared at her daughter stoically

"And why didn't you tell me about any of this!"

"It wasn't my thing to tell!"

"What!"

"You can't have a go at me for not telling you something that wasn't my secret to tell!"

"It was your secret as soon as you decided to keep it!"

"Oh 'cause_ that's_ fair."

Wyatt sighed, and went back into Chris' room, wondering if the shouting had roused him or not. He left the door open as he stood by his brother's side.

"Don't take that tone with me, you are in so much trouble, just wait 'til your father hears about this-." Phoebe began but her daughter knew better.

"He'd be on my side and you know it!"

"You assume too much Melinda Halliwell."

"I'm not the one making an ass-"

But before she could finish her sentence, that would surely only lead to more screaming, Wyatt cut in.

"You guys wanna stop screaming?" Wyatt hissed, not even bothering to look at them. They turned and saw him trying for the umpteenth time to heal his brother, though there wasn't anything to heal.

Chris continued to lie there, unconscious, but had began to thrash more, earlier it had been a simple movement, his hand twitching or maybe his head falling to the side, but they were getting stronger, more agitated, so much that Phoebe could begin to read the raw emotions the potion couldn't handle. Wyatt could see this, but kept still, his hands glowing, but only serving to worsen his brother's condition.

He broke the connection, and knelt closer to Chris, stroking his hair and telling him it was ok, hoping to convince himself at the same time.

"Chris? It's ok, c'mon just wake up, it's just a dream."

But it wasn't and every person in the room knew as much. This was the spell's doing, there was no doubt about it.

Just as before the thrashing worsened, but Chris' back was arching in pain, and his head was shifting from side to side so quickly they were surprised he hadn't knocked himself further into oblivion.

"Chris!" Wyatt tried to say it as loud as he could without any more family members hearing him. He couldn't face his father at that moment, and it wouldn't be fair on Chris either.

"Chris, please, it's ok!"

Suddenly Chris shot up, and Wyatt was knocked backwards slightly. His brother was sitting up and gasping, clutching his chest as though he had been suffocating. His eyes were wild and wide open searching the room for familiarity and finding it in the form of his brother. He smiled weakly and let Wyatt push him gently back to a lying position, scrutinizing him all the way.

He could see the turmoil in Wyatt's eyes, the older man clearly wanted to ask questions, but Chris knew he couldn't answer, not yet; he had to try and get his head around it all. And that wasn't an easy task.

He turned to the other members of the room, Phoebe in-particular and voiced;

"I like your hair long." He said, with a distant look, and Wyatt and Melinda stared at him. Phoebe's hair had never been longer than past her shoulders, and more recently she had left it at neck-length and curled, but they couldn't remember it ever being that short either, other than the odd snapshot of her and her ex Jason found at the bottom of some old box in the attic.

Phoebe stared at him, surprised at his calmness. She gave him a smile and turned to the confused members of the room.

"Guys, can you give us a minute, please?"

Melinda grunted and span on her heel, heading for her bedroom, while Wyatt stayed stoic. Staring at Chris, who nodded, Wyatt complied with his aunt, and now brothers, request and left the room, heading for his own room across the hall.

Phoebe looked back at him.

"Were they in order? What was the first one?" She asked quickly, knowing that privacy was always short-lived in this house.

"Yeah, I think so, uh, I pushed you, and I told you to not look the Titan in the eyes."

Phoebe nodded, recalling her first meeting with 'Future-boy', completely unaware of his true identity.

"Wait, _you_ pushed me?" She said, wondering if he had figured it out yet.

"Yeah, but how's that possible, I was older than I am now, but you, you were younger, and I was so angry all of the time, and I-there was this, just like a constant pain. And mom, she hated me, she threw me into the wall and every memory seemed to have her having a go at me except for the last couple of ones."

Chris was rambling, and the pain he spoke of was clearly being felt now. Phoebe looked down.

"I don't think we can keep this from you any longer." She said. "Come on, it's time we all sat down and talked."

As they got onto the landing she felt his shoulder blades tense and saw his eyes close tightly. His hands went to his head, clutching it tightly while keeping them in front of his face as if trying to ward off some kind of evil. His face was scrunched up in pain as the agony headaches began and Phoebe began calling out his name over and over but he couldn't hear her.

"Chris!" She cried frantically earning the sudden footsteps of his father to run up the stairs.

Phoebe was suddenly very wary of what she would tell Leo, who joined in, calling for his son, in between asking what the hell was going on, to which he received no answer.

Another voice, Wyatt's as he came out of his room. Worried and running forward. Thank god Piper was out, and Paige too it would seem.

Suddenly on one of Phoebe's attempts to lower his arms, he complied. His face was blank for a moment, void of emotion, when suddenly his eyes opened. They were wary, painful. Troubled; with ripples of agony laced into their green orbs. It scared her.

"Phoebe?"

The lack of Aunt was not missed on the empath, or his father, but before either could question him on it, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and for the second time in not long enough he slumped forward and fell to the floor. In surprise, Phoebe reached out to catch him a little too late, but Leo was there in an instant, catching Chris, keeping his son's head from hitting the floorboards.

**Don't you just love those endings?**

**Fairly obvious who Melinda's father is, but I won't say it for fear of being wrong :)**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I owned it then every episode would be set in the future, good or evil, I don't mind **

**Being overly obsessed with Drew Fuller, as I am, I watched the Ringside-Tired of being sorry video for the sole fact that he's in it, and who do I see? Richard! (As in Paige's boyfriend briefly-Richard!) thought that was kind of amusing…couldn't stop laughing at Drew's face though hehe**

**Has anyone seen my life? I used to have one _somewhere_…**

**Lots of italics to begin with.**

**

* * *

**

_Another voice, Wyatt's as he came out of his room. Worried and running forward. Thank god Piper was out, and Paige too it would seem._

_Suddenly on one of Phoebe's attempts to lower his arms, he complied. His face was blank for a moment, void of emotion, when suddenly his eyes opened. They were wary, painful. Troubled; with ripples of agony laced into their green orbs. It scared her._

"_Phoebe?"_

_The lack of Aunt was not missed on the empath, or his father, but before either could question him on it, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and for the second time in not long enough he slumped forward and fell to the floor. In surprise, Phoebe reached out to catch him a little too late, but Leo was there in an instant, catching Chris, keeping his son's head from hitting the floorboards._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"_Oh my god! Tell me that's just a really good likeness of Paige." Piper cried, entering the room, in her sunflower dress, her hair placed intricately into a bun. For a moment, I stare._

"_No. It's Paige." Phoebe said, reluctantly. _

"_A titan turned her to stone." I say simply, almost sad I hadn't done more._

"_Uh, who, who are you?" Suspicion in her tone._

"_That's Chris. He's from the future." Laced with mockery._

"_Yeah, but just, like, twenty years or so." Simple truth, causing her to laugh nervously before asking;_

"_Friend or foe?" She really doesn't know? Phoebe smiles, walking over._

"_Not so sure yet." _

"_What do you mean? I saved Paige, didn't I?" I cry, almost, almost, outraged._

"_Oh, you call that saving, do you?" She says pointing to stone cold Paige._

"_Hey, I'm the one who put my life on the line here." Why can't they see that? "I didn't have to drop everything I was doing just __to orb in and save her butt from –."_

"_You, you orbed? You're a Whitelighter?" She chokes on her words. Well, I guess I do look young._

"_Look, where I come from, history shows Paige didn't get turned to stone on this day. She died. And with her death, the Power of Three died, too, allowing Titans to rule and create a world you don't wanna see. Trust me. I'm here to alter history, to help you save the future." A lie if nothing else. _

"_Who sent you?" Sent me? Oh so many, but truly? I came here myself, by myself, for another. For my brother. _

"_I can't answer that." Secrets so soon._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because anything I tell you could risk changing the future in ways we don't want."_

_Plus, I just don't want to say it out loud._

"_Who's we?"_

_Didn't we just go over this?_

"_All I got to say is that if I hadn't gotten here when I did, Paige would've been the third Whitelighter victim."_

"_Wait; third? I thought only one was missing."_

"_Not anymore._

"_Huh?" Then she started, calling for him, "Leo? Leo!"_

"Leo! Can we just focus on your son here?"

"_The Elders aren't around to stop you now, are they? That's right, Leo. This is what it's all about. This is why they had to die so you could do something they'd never do. Save the future for your family. For your son."_

_Son's_ he had mentally added to none but himself at the time. _Son's_.

The world around him was groggy and once again he found himself being awoken from the confines of his surprisingly calm dreams to the sounds of shouting. He dared open one eye, seeing his brother at the end of the bed, looking out of the window of Chris' bedroom.

Wait, he was in his room? How?

The last thing he remembered was the attic, no wait, the landing, Phoebe was calling to him, he felt so dizzy, so sick all of a sudden, as if moving was the worst thing in the world.

He closed his eyes, but realized how uncomfortable he was, he could feel the sheet around his feet (_'Wait,'_ he thought, _'someone took off my shoes?'_) tangled, and annoying, he couldn't help but twitch and the movement was not missed by the ever alert for danger Wyatt, even when said Witch was staring out of the window. He looked at his brother, who had now opened both eyes, and saw the silent confusion.

Instead of crying out that his brother was awake once more he smiled warmly, whispering "Hey, how you feeling?" The question made Chris think, the throbbing that he had yet to notice in his head making its self known. He closed his eyes and put his head back slightly against the pillows.

"Fine," He grounded out as quietly as possible. Wyatt couldn't stop the snort as he gazed down at his brother, still worried.

"Here," He said, grabbing the small glass of water at the side of the bed, having seen his brother gulp a few times, trying to find some hidden moisture in his mouth. Chris smiled gratefully and took it. "Who's fighting?" He asked, after a moment of comfortable silence, despite the muffled outbursts outside his door.

"Dad and Aunt Phoebe. And I think Mel might be giving her own ten cents." He said, concerned at the weak sound of his brother's voice but deciding not to comment on it.

Chris sighed, deciding to listen to all that remained of the argument.

"You still could have told me!" Leo cried angrily, a noise following that Wyatt and Chris could only assume to be his foot stamping on the floor. "God damn it Phoebe he's my son!"

"You're pinning this on me? I only found out AFTER Chris had already cast the spell!"

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Are you kidding me? All we did was make him a little more comfortable than the attic floor! He'd barely been out two hours when he ended up collapsing on the landing!"

"Collapsing! Don't you see how dangerous this is? He could be seriously hurt, you can't mess with people's memories!"

"Pedestal's a little high don't you think, Uncle Leo?" Mel asked, instantly regretting it when both adults turned on her, glaring for all they were worth. She gulped.

"That's different." Leo muttered angrily as Phoebe turned on her daughter, despite the fact she had been about to say the same thing.

"Go to your room, Melinda Joan Halliwell! You're in enough trouble as it is!" She cringed at her mother's use of her full name, something she only did when she was in serious trouble.

As soon as Melinda's footsteps had died away, Phoebe's voice continued.

"I am not going to fight you on this Leo. It is not my fault, and you are not going to pin the blame on me because of your own son's curiosity!"

"So you think it's my fault!"

"When did I say that? God I thought Piper was the drama queen!"

"Isn't that the truth!" Paige said, smiling as she orbed in after tending to her charge in a hurry, and caught Phoebe's comment, not realizing she had arrived in the middle of a fight.

Chris sighed loudly as he heard the argument escalating to accommodate Paige's own views on the subject. Everyone knew he had cast the spell, something they were not supposed to find out about, and it was only a matter of time before his mother knew everything.

"They've been at it since you were out of it." Wyatt said, almost cryptically. "Dad freaked, obviously, kind of just looked at me all disappointed. Helped lay you down, then just left the room, they've been screaming ever since. He looked scared, Chris, more scared than I've ever seen him."

"Mom?" Chris asked simply, ignoring the sinking feeling of guilt, knowing how much his father hated the thought of his family being in danger. Wyatt shook his head. "I don't think she'll be back for at least another hour, but there's no way dad will keep this from her." He sighed once more. "We are in so much trouble, little bro."

"Wait, we? Why you? You tried to stop me and I didn't listen to you-

"Yeah and I didn't tell mom you were curious, or tell dad that we were trying to write a spell, so just because I had second thoughts –"

"That was justified."

"-does not mean I get off easy." Wyatt said, ignoring Chris' mutter. Chris didn't reply, and Wyatt turned to see his brother with a strange far-off look in his eyes, but the confusion was definitely still there.

"Chris?"

Just then the door opened, Leo running in having finally heard the hushed conversation. He ran towards the youngest, seeing him awake and sitting up.

"Chris thank god you're okay!" He cried, moving to envelope the boy in a hug, but stopping short at the glare being sent his way. Wyatt got off of the bed, moving to be next to his father and Aunt to try and back them up in helping his brother.

"Chris?"

The young man was growling, seething with fury, for what they didn't know. All three of them moved forward at the same time, Wyatt in front, arms outstretched to help. But to Chris, it was very different. Arms outstretched to kill, to strangle, to murder innocents.

"No!" He screamed, glaring once more, but even without moving his hands all three of the standing members found themselves thrown into the wall, while Paige hovered in the doorway, a chill running up her spine. She tried to block Chris' exit as he jumped out of bed and ran for the door, but he merely pushed past her, continuing to escape.

He was looking around, eyes wide, hair tussled, and clothes creased. He looked left to right, before descending down the stairs three at a time.

As he did so, Mel ran out of her room, and to Chris' to see her mother, uncle and cousin groaning and attempting to stand while Paige tried to help.

"What happened?" She hissed, going towards her mother to give support. None of them answered and Mel realised how empty the bed was in the room. She gave her mother a look and shimmered out, re-appearing directly in front of Chris as he came to the bottom of the stairs.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice laced with venom. Melinda glared in return, she hated fighting with her cousins, but when she did, the heated discussions went nuclear.

"Who are _you_?" She asked sarcastically, referring to the change in his entire mood.

_She seems harmless_

_She's one of Wyatt's demons, don't be fooled_

_But she's so young_

_You've been burnt before._

"Get out of my way." He hissed dangerously, glaring all the while, but she didn't budge.

"Make me." She said stubbornly, as her Uncle and mother came running down the stairs, while orbs filled the air as Paige and Wyatt materialised to the left of her.

Chris' eyes flashed with loathing as he saw Wyatt appear. He took no note of the different attire to his usual black tees, or the shorter hair, he just saw those eyes, those cobalt blue eyes, always deceiving. Another growl, and he lunged at Wyatt, throwing the older brother onto the floor. At first Wyatt was reluctant, but seeing no end to his brother's tirade, he fought back with just as much power. Blocking as much as possible, and only landing punches when absoloutely needed. Which, unfortunately, was a lot.

"Wyatt!"

"Chris!"

Their family cried, unable to really do much, knowing it would be short lived.

"Chris! Stop it!" Wyatt shouted at his brother, baring his teeth as he tried to pry the fingers away from their target. His throat.

"Why, dear _brother_?" Chris asked, and Wyatt stopped holding Chris back suddenly. Hearing the tone in his own title. Chris was surprised, his hands still fighting back a force, no longer there, throwing off his balance, and as Wyatt ducked down, he fell over his head to the wooden floorboards. Wyatt got to his feet, ready to defend, telling himself it wasn't Chris who was fighting him.

The far away look was back, but Chris seemed to be fighting it, shaking his head, not quite understanding, looking to and fro for help.

Wyatt ran forward again, and as Chris' eyes re-focused they were different. Far from their usual calm green, but definitely not laced with anger, they merely stared.

"Chris?"

"Who-no-Wyatt?"

His brother nodded vigorously, not wanting to fight again. Chris reached a hand out, touching his brother's cheek, before recoiling. "No, it can't be, it-it-no."

Leo came forward. "Chris?"

"Leo?" He said out of habit, wanting to correct himself, especially when the former-elder winced.

"Yeah, kiddo."

"This is-just-it's too much."

He began to sway, and Leo grabbed him with a strong grasp keeping him on his feet, and by doing so, keeping him alert.

"Maybe you should sit down." He said gently, leading the man to the closest seat, being one of the dining table's chairs. Chris sat numbly, still confused. "Thanks, dad." He said, staring at the man hoping it would be enough of an apology.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, moving a chair to sit opposite him.

"It makes no sense to ask him questions, he isn't the same Chris." Melinda said bitterly, glaring at the unrecognizable cousin in front of her, who had moments ago been hell bent on beating the crap out of pretty much anything.

"How many are there?" Chris quipped back sceptically, a sarcastic cynic no matter what the time line.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Wyatt asked, and Chris ignored him, almost wincing at the voice. Leo ignored him too, staring into Chris' face, seeing the mystery that only the old Chris could hold. Not theirs.

"I've had enough of this, Leo, we have to tell them."

"We can't, not until we talk to Piper."

"Screw Piper, this is getting ridiculous." Paige said, surprising them all with their outbursts. "What? It is!" And she orbed away, in search of the eldest Charmed one.

A tense silence followed, with Chris looking down at his knees, feeling the stares behind him, not wanting to question them. The twinkling of orbs was broken by the angry shouts from Piper.

"You did WHAT!"

Chris jumped out of his chair, falling backwards unintentionally, as Piper stepped towards him menacingly. Leo jumped in front. "No Piper, he isn't-I don't think he's the same." He tried to tell her everything with his eyes, but failed miserably.

"Is this about Bianca?" Chris' head shot up at the name. "This is ridiculous, we can't trust her, she's a demon, we can't trust Chris since he goes and does this, we can't trust each other seeing as we share different views, and I can't trust my oldest child since he doesn't tell me about these things!"

"Who needs trust?" Chris asked quietly, being argumentative, from his place on the floor, as he slowly tried to get up.

"Chris, relationships, of any kind, are _based_ on trust-."

"_Yeah, I know, but your sisters need you. I got them working on the titans, but I don't know how long that's gonna last." She puts him down in the bassinet, he gets the attention, always._

"_I thought you needed me." I did once._

"_I did." Ooops. "I mean, I do. I need you 'cause they need you. Actually, they need Leo. Look, will you please just go deal with them?"_

"_What's the matter, Chris? The all-knowing running out of answers?" God I hate her sarcasm._

"_Yes! Yes, I am! If that will motivate you, yes, I'm losing control, because I'm watching history repeat itself, and nobody's willing to do a damn thing about it!"_

"_I feel your frustration." Oh sure you do._

_I pace, angrily._

"_Piper, if it helps, I get it. Ok? I do. Really. You need Leo. Your sisters need Leo. But if you can't stop –."_

"_You forgot the baby. The baby needs his father, too." No he doesn't. Neither of us do._

"_Fine, but if you can't stop missing your husband long enough to see the bigger picture…"_

"_There is no bigger picture than my family." I would have smiled, if only it had been re-phrased in a different tone, a different time._

"_Well, then, pay attention, because the world I grew up in, families hardly existed. I never had a chance to know mine." I hate yelling, especially at her._

"_Not my fault." Not even fazed_

"_Not yet." I didn't mean to let it out, she looks at me, asking._

"_Is that what this is about? You blame us for what happened to you?" You left._

"_I just want you to get it right this time! Use your Power of Three. Use your power as gods. Save the world from going to hell!"_

"_If that's what you want, then I will say it one more time, and maybe you will hear me. We need Leo. Now, excuse me. I have to go warm up a bottle."_

_And there he is, the golden boy in his bassinet, I look down on him, enjoying the power change before the blue-force field rises up. I laugh._

"_Don't worry. You'll come to trust me in time. They all will."_

"Trust! You don't trust _me_! So what kind of mother-son relationship do we have! You never have trusted me, every single thought, memory, you-you don't trust me, why the hell should I listen to anything you say!" He replied, only pausing for a moment, as the memory filtered into view. He was angry, but not at her, and he hated every word that left his mouth, hated being cruel to her, hated raising his voice to her. Hated himself for doing this to her.

"Piper, it's not our Chris, don't do something you'll regret."

"Well whatever Chris I'm talking to is in serious trouble, ok? So don't for one second think you can get away with that, mister!" And she stormed off leaving her son to sigh dejectedly as Leo walked after her, and Phoebe, Paige, Mel and Wyatt decided to leave the moody man alone in the hall, unaware of the dark presence watching him intently, more than pleased at the turn of events that would lead to the child's painful demise.

**TBC**

**My mock exams start tomorrow, and don't finish until the 12th of December, so sorry about that! Hope you like!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Hi, I'm Mellaithwen, and if I owned Charmed, Billie would have her ass vanquished... **

**I know there's only so much blame that can be placed on exams, seeing as I've posted other things, and discovered a whole new fandom that I love, but the exams are done, and I WILL get this finished before the GCSE's!**

**I hope…**

* * *

"_Trust! You don't trust me! So what kind of mother-son relationship do we have! You never have trusted me, every single thought, memory, you-you don't trust me, why the hell should I listen to anything you say!" He replied, only pausing for a moment, as the memory filtered into view. He was angry, but not at her, and he hated every word that left his mouth, hated being cruel to her, hated raising his voice to her. Hated himself for doing this to her._

"_Piper, it's not our Chris, don't do something you'll regret."_

"_Well whatever Chris I'm talking to is in serious trouble, ok? So don't for one second think you can get away with that, mister!" And she stormed off leaving her son to sigh dejectedly as Leo walked after her, and Phoebe, Paige, Mel and Wyatt decided to leave the moody man alone in the hall, unaware of the dark presence watching him intently, more than pleased at the turn of events that would lead to the child's painful demise._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The time had come, and it was only out of curiosity to see this child's angst that he did not attack immediately, though granted, the incentive of living was great and it was something he wouldn't achieve with the Charmed Ones following the boy. But as his self-destructive nature continued, it seemed, he would not have to wait very long.

* * *

"He died?"

Leo nodded. Sighing. They had decided to explain all of this to Wyatt and Melinda seeing as Chris would soon know everything once his memories played out in full.

"Saving me?" He croaked out. It had been difficult but he had begrudgingly agreed to stay silent while it was all explained. He had asked about the anger and Leo had told them all he knew, that for some reason he had been neglectful in the original timeline when Chris came into the picture, and none of them had treated him that well in the beginning, before his true identity was revealed.

Leo saw his son's emotions rearing to the surface and stepped forward putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Your brother would die for you in an instant, and he did die for you, so that you could live on as the good person he knew you should be." Wyatt looked up at him, but Leo refused to stumble at the sheer pain in the blue seas. "He wouldn't want you to blame yourself, hell, you can't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." Wyatt sighed, he would of course blame himself, but he wasn't looking for pity, he didn't deserve it, and he wouldn't be a martyr simply to have the sympathy of his loved ones.

Mel had been silent throughout the entire explanation, silently fuming to have not been told by her mother, who was hopeless at keeping things to herself, but finally understanding the little things she had taken no notice of. Piper being far more over-protective even though Chris could more than handle himself in a situation.

At least, he could when he had his wits about him, she very much doubted that the almost schizophrenic cousin in the hall had any idea what to do or how to react. She almost feared he wouldn't fight if only to find some clarity in death.

Paige too had found it hard, especially when Chris' final moments had come into play, after all, only she and Leo had been there to witness it, and she for one wished she never had. She hadn't wanted to leave her family at such a time but had been silently thankful when a charge of hers had called for guidance, and excusing herself she had left.

They had left Chris alone long enough, and as Leo too excused himself, the retelling having taken a lot out of him and feeling the urge to avoid is turbulent son, Mel made her way, Wyatt and Phoebe following, to where Chris still sat, now hunched over the dining table.

* * *

"You just saw a few?"

Chris scoffed. Time had passed, and he had spent most of it alone in the hall, mulling things over, berating himself once again, when her voice, Phoebe's voice, came back to him after a long silence. She had been asking him about the entire thing for some minutes, and took now, to echoing his words.

"You know what I mean." She said, almost apologetically at his scoff.

"Yeah, I-but there weren't, it didn't seem like much, but I, he, he didn't tell you who he was, you didn't know who he was." He said confused. "Who I was." He added in a whisper. It was clear that the less furious Chris was silent for the time being, letting his younger counterpart take control.

"Why would he just see those memories? It doesn't make sense."

"Doesn't it?" Melinda said from the door, the spell in her hand. "Look at this thing, Chris just saw the other Chris, that was being hidden from him, so if they-" She indicated her mother, implying she meant the sisters and Leo, "-didn't know him then, as their present selves then they wouldn't be hiding those memories."

"Huh?" Phoebe hated time travel.

"When he came it was to your present, right? And you only have memories of that Chris as a twenty-two, twenty-three year old so you couldn't be hiding any more memories, because you didn't know that world."

Wyatt nodded, and to their relief so did Phoebe, while Chris continued to look straight ahead. He was recalling his words to his mother, whom it seemed he worshipped in each timeline. He hated making her angry, or disappointed, or sad. But he had done so. And at the time, it had felt just. But she was his mother, not a vent for his frustration, and he had no right to treat her so. He felt familiar feelings of regret rise up as he focused on the feeling of family. He lay back, his arms crossed behind his head, and his brother, noticing his brother's silent want for loneliness, ushered himself and the others out of his room and closed the door.

"_Took you long enough." I mutter, lifting my head up in the darkness. _

"_Shh. Not so loud." He says, gesturing with his hands. "I'm getting you out of here."_

"_Great." No enthusiasm present. "So Darryl's gonna cover?"_

"_Forget about Darryl. Come on."_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa." He wasn't serious, was he? "We're just gonna orb out of here? What about exposure?"_

"_Right now I'm more worried about them exposing you." The thought hadn't really occurred to him but now it did…_

"_Yeah, but-."_

"_Look, son," The emphasis on the word was there, and he couldn't ignore it. "I'm not gonna let you hang here, ok? Now come on. You got an aunt to save." I stare at him, and feel more than grateful, I get to my feet._

"_Thanks, Dad."_

He had let it go. Given in, maybe that was what he should do now.

"_So we're close?" Grandpa asks confused as I get ready to take a sip of much-needed coffee._

"_Yeah, you're awesome, grandpa." I'm surpirised he doesn't already know._

"_Hear that? "Awesome"." He directs to Piper, to mom._

"_Yeah, after The Event happened ... we got really close." Be careful with how much you divulge._

"_What Event?" How did I know she would ask that?_

"_I can't tell you." Cold and calculating. _

"_Is this event my fault? Is that why you're treating me like a non-person?" I don't want to treat her like that. Not ever, but it's easier._

"_I can't talk about it. It will mess with the future." Why can't any of them see that?_

"_But you did say I was 'awesome', right? You can talk about that?" He's trying to relieve the tension, and I'm glad._

"_Yeah, you're the best." It's so odd that he doesn't know. "I love hanging out with you."_

"_I got to admit I'm a little surprised. I mean, it's no secret I wasn't the greatest dad. It means a lot to me that I could do something to make up for it."_

"_You do." Simple was all he needed._

"_After "The Event"." I feel like growling but merely answer shortly._

"_Right."_

"_That you won't tell me about." Why did she always have to keep at it?_

"_I told you, I can't talk about it, okay?"_

"_Hey, don't talk to your mother like that, okay?" He was smiling, amused at being able to tell off his grand-son for something more than a violent throw of a chewed toy._

"_You're right." I sight. "I'm sorry." She looks so smug, but something makes it suit her. Like she deserves the right. I sigh. _

"Chris?"

He was standing in the doorway to the living room where his brother and father sat, hunched together talking softly. Seeing how close they were, Chris instantly wished he hadn't come downstairs and left the safe confines of his room.

"_Look, son, I'm not gonna let you hang here, ok? Now come on. You got an aunt to save."_

"_Thanks, dad."_

"So, you're feeling better?" Leo asked, and Chris nodded with a smile, attempting to calm his fears.

"Then I don't feel bad about shouting at you." Leo said louder and something changed in Chris. Seldom had he angered his father that much in this timeline, but it had taken the slightest nudge in the old timeline to warrant such a reaction.

A single thought ran through his head before he retaliated. _So, he's a crappy father in both timelines._

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Just a girl trying to get through stress by writing :) nothing more**

**Finally, I get to be evil! Thanks for all of the reviews, hope you guys like this chapter! This one is long :)**

**

* * *

**

"_So, you're feeling better?" Leo asked, and Chris nodded with a smile. _

"_Then I don't feel bad about shouting at you." Leo said louder and something changed in Chris. Seldom had he angered his father that much in this timeline, but it had taken the slightest nudge in the old timeline to warrant such a reaction. _

_A single thought ran through his head before he retaliated. So, he's a crappy father in both timelines._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

He needed a distraction, and being as connected as he was in the Underworld it wouldn't take long to find a few kamikaze demon's to help him in his endeavours.

* * *

"You disobeyed me and your mother, and what's worse you put your brother and cousin in danger."

"Danger? What?"

"Memory spells are dangerous; you've already knocked me and your brother out! I'm disappointed in you Chris."

"Why? Because I'm not perfect like the Twice-Blessed?"

Wyatt felt his ears go red. It was a friendly joke amongst them, but he had never heard his title said with such bitterness and anguish.

Leo didn't miss it either, he knew that the Chris he was talking to now was more of the old Chris, changed by war, than the Chris he had been a better father to.

"No Chris," He said softly, not wanting to cause a fight. "I was just-." He faltered and Chris' impatience was having none of it.

"What _Dad_? What?" He said, storming up the stairs, his father following him as quickly as he could.

That wasn't just Chris sarcasm; there was bitterness behind it, something misplaced in this new future, and something only the other Chris would feel.

"Well dad?" Chris growled as they entered the attic.

"Scared."

Whatever Chris had been expecting, waiting for, it hadn't been that. "Scared?" He echoed, confused. Leo nodded.

"The thought of losing you or your brother scares me so much Chris. You and Wyatt mean the world to me and I can't bare the thought of something, or someone hurting you."

"That doesn't excuse it." Chris muttered intent on being difficult.

"Chris-."

"No dad, you can't do this! You can't just forget me, forget the other me like that! I don't care if you don't love me but you had no right!"

"'Don't love you!'" Leo echoed incredulously. "What? Chris you are my son, of course I love you! I would do anything to protect you, to keep you safe!"

"Then where am I? Where's the other me?"

Leo felt tears sting his eyes. His son was right. He hadn't been good enough. His beloved baby boy had died in his arms.

"Chris, stop this right now!"

"Why? Don't I deserve the truth?" He asked slightly quieter than before. His parents were about to explain when there was a loud crash from downstairs and they heard Phoebe's voice floating up to them in the attic.

"Stay here." Leo said firmly to his son, who scoffed in response. "As if I can't handle a few demons, _dad_." Once again the title Leo cherished so dearly was spat out bitterly, images of his fathers untrustworthy gaze filling Chris' conscience.

"Stay here!" He said, thundering down the stairs with Wyatt only a few steps ahead. Chris growled, knowing full well that he dare not push his luck no matter how rebellious he was feeling.

Something nagged at the back of Leo's mind as he helped his family fight off the demons. For one thing, their aim was constantly off. Not one of them had been hit, and though Leo would like to think it was because of the amount of power they all had, he knew they were doing it on purpose.

But why distract them? The book was safe, even if the demons had found a way to touch it they wouldn't be able to get past Chris.

Leo felt like someone had dropped a boulder inside of his stomach.

Chris.

He orbed out instantly to the attic, catching Wyatt's eye as he did so. The first born looked around, and seeing that his mother and aunts clearly had things under control orbed out, following his father up the three flights of stairs.

* * *

"They can't hear you Chris. They're not coming"

The disembodied voice taunted a dark cloud of shadow and evil forming in front of him.

_No, that's not true. They always come when I need them. They're always there._

_They're never there. Dad never comes, not since mom die-_

_No! Mom's alive! And she's downstairs!_

Chris had been pacing in the attic when the door that his father had left ajar, slammed shut. There had been a sucking sound, like an old vacuum being used and Chris felt cold. Instinctively he had tried to orb, and found it impossible to do so. That's when he had began calling out to them. _"Dad! Wyatt! Mom!"_

Suddenly a white, ghost-like hand shot out at him from the dark mass making him topple over backwards in surprise. The demon continued to advance and Chris scuffled backwards as fast as possible. Every second trying to orb and failing each time. The last time he had been unable to use his powers, Bianca had died.

But Bianca was alive, wasn't she? He couldn't help feel great sorrow at the unanswered question.

"DAD!" He screamed at the top of his voice but the spell cast on the room stopped anyone from hearing his pleas. He desperately flung his arm out for what felt like the billionth time but the demon only cackled cruelly, advancing slowly dragging out the fear in Chris.

"WYATT!" Chris bellowed, looking desperately at the door, and saw to his utmost delight and relief that it began move, rattle in its frame as something or someone rammed against it time and time again.

* * *

"I can't hear him, what if-."

"No Wyatt, don't we just have to get in there."

"How? We can't orb in! This is ridiculous!" Wyatt cried, hearing more demons being vanquished downstairs. Upon re-materializing the two had found their orbs shoved away and appeared outside of the attic door instead of inside the attic itself.

"Then we'll just have to get in the old-fashioned way." Leo said simply as he kicked the door suddenly, happy to see it shake. Wyatt understood his fathers actions and began stepping back once or twice and running forward, ramming his left shoulder into the door with all his might, satisfied to hear a slight crack in the wood.

* * *

_Please hurry._

Chris prayed.

_Please._

"Hmm it seems they are determined to get it, wouldn't you say?"

Chris glared at the demon, feeling a burst of confidence with his brother and father on the way.

"Such defiance." The demon admired, staring deep into Chris' eyes. "Makes it all the more worthwhile."

Chris stood up suddenly, never keeping his eyes off of the demon. He had to keep him busy until he could be saved; just a little distraction was all they needed.

"Who are you?" Chris asked angrily stalking towards the demon. "Quisa, I already know your name." He spoke with an underlying of hatred.

"And you still come here? Well aren't you brave."

"I wasn't the one calling out to my brother and father, you pathetic whelp!" He made to grab Chris again, who jumped away from the touch. If he could get to the door at the right time he could be free, but if he left it too late he would be backed into a corner, the perfect prey.

He circled him all the while listening for the final blow to the door, for his brother to come rushing in and save him.

_But Wyatt hates you. You betrayed him. He won't save you._

His father was behind the door-

_The one you've been screaming at, you mean? The one who doesn't trust you, who blames you for everything?_

Chris swallowed his dry throat, panicking. His mind was filled with jumbled memories. It was all so confusing and yet at the same time, it seemed so real and so simple. So familiar.

The door creaked angrily, a long line forming up the wood, where one more blow would no doubt break it in two.

* * *

Leo and Wyatt looked at each other, well aware of what they needed to do. Wyatt stepped backwards, and Leo aimed his foot.

At the same time the younger of the two thrust himself into the door as his father kicked with all of his might. As soon as the door opened it felt as though their ears had just popped. Sound came rushing out, and Chris felt the tingling of magic within him. He flung his wrist and the demon went crashing into the wall. Seemingly knocked out.

"Chris!" Leo cried as Chris began running towards him desperately. Leo grabbed him tightly. "I'm so sorry, I should never have left you alone up here, I'm sorry."

"Its ok dad, it's ok."

Both Chris' were talking as they said that. One with the memories of a wonderful childhood, another with the memories of being rescued from jail. Saved again. Leo squeezed his son in the hug, so happy to hear the words; very aware of how close Chris had been to god knows what.

Wyatt joined in on the hug, fear for his brother, slowly dissipating.

"Oh crap." Wyatt muttered as they broke up the embrace and saw that the demon had vanished. Chris growled in annoyance and stepped over to the podium that held the book of shadows. As he touched the cover, intending to open it, voices and images filled his mind like a flash flood, it came without warning and he was drowning.

"Chris?" Wyatt and Leo both chorused as they stepped towards him. Wary, well aware of what had happened last time they had tried to awaken the boy.

"_It worked!" I cry_

"_The spell! Find the spell!" Her desperate voice breaks through my triumphant feelings. I turn the pages rapidly, flipping back to some, almost ripping others in my haste until I see it. The single paragraph entwined with watercolour shapes on the worn parchment._

"_Hear these words. Hear my rhyme  
__Heed the hope within my mind  
__Send me back to where I'll find  
__What I wish in place and time."_

_I can't take my eyes off of her, if it didn't work, we're dead. We are so dead. A blue glow alights the dark attic as the triquetra, now a portal, activates on the wall. I'm grasping the book. Just gotta get in now. Just gotta-demon! He's grabbing her, but she fights back, telling me to go, telling me to leave. Telling me to wake up._

_What?_

_But that's not her voice._

"Come on Chris, wake up." A gentle voice speaks and Chris' head shifted from side to side, unsure what to do.

There was a swirl in the air, a misplaced wind and Leo and Wyatt were pushed of their feet, flung back. They instantly got up to see Chris with his eyes closed, unaware of the demon behind him until it was too late. They couldn't move, something was stopping them.

_Oh god_

Leo felt the dread once more, the fear for his youngest son clutching at his heart, stopping his rhythmic breathing that hitched in his throat.

Chris opened his eyes, only to be assaulted by the warnings of his sixth sense. He span around and stared directly at the demon, unable to escape the hand that now grabbed his shirt, he pulled at it in vain, trying to squirm away. He could hear footsteps in the distance coming up the stairs.

"DAD!" Chris cried out one last time before he disappeared in a cloud of dust and shadow, demon and all.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige entered the attic, seeing the mess, knowing something had gone down.

"Where's Chris?" Piper asked, looking around, hoping the boy hadn't stormed off, but she received no reply. Leo was on his knees, staring at where his son had been, where his son had cried out for him and he hadn't saved him. Wyatt had a hand on his fathers shoulder, muttering comforting words. "We'll find him, I promise dad."

"Where's Chris?" Piper asked again, louder and through gritted teeth. She saw tears pool in Leo's eyes. She saw her sisters look at each other worriedly. She saw Wyatt's shoulders heave. She didn't see Chris. Anywhere.

"Where is he?" She asked dangerously, terrified of the reply.

"A demon…he…took him." Wyatt whispered brokenly, cringing at the reactions of his mother and aunts, their gasped and worried cries, their chorus of questions he couldn't answer. A single thought in his head the entire time. _'This is all my fault'_

**Uh, spare me? Please? – runs away -**


End file.
